


Fair play

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: In Public, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is sure he'll win the match against Kuroko - his friend isn't quite so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair play

“Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko started to turn at the sound of his name being called, but he didn’t quite make it all the way round before Kise was on him, looming over him and pressing his back into the gym locker doors which was really rather uncomfortable.

“Kise,” he smiled as he glanced quickly at the clock. They were already running a little late for the match, a friendly which had initially been arranged by Seirin to keep the players fit in-between games but had now expanded to include half of their group along with just about every other Seirin player.

“I’m going to beat you this time,” Kise said as he leant in for a kiss, hovering over Kuroko’s lips just long enough to make the other boy annoyed. He grinned inwardly as he felt hands cradle the back of his head as their mouths met, a light, teasing kiss that made his head swim a bit.

“I’d like to see you try, “ Kuroko said as they parted, and he smiled. “Plus I have a secret weapon!”

Kise’s face fell. “That’s not fair Kurokocchi!” he pouted. “Tell me! What is it?”

Kuroko smiled further. “I can do better than that - I can show you,” he said in a low voice, and Kise was about to ask what was going on when he felt a hand slide down his stomach to cup between his legs.

“Umm,” Kise said, the bit between his brain and his mouth having obviously short-circuited. He tried desperately to try and remember some words as he felt himself grow hard in Kuroko’s hand. Fingers wrapped around him and squeezed very gently, and suddenly the need for words didn’t seem important anyway.

“Sit down,” Kuroko ordered, and pushed against Kise’s chest with his free hand. The blonde was in no mood for argument and they did shuffled a few steps backwards to the seat in the middle of the changing room. Kise sat down with a rather heavy thud, and he winced slightly.

“Ow,” he started, then his attention was distracted by Kuroko getting down on his knees in front of him, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Suddenly, his brain started working again. “Wait, Kurokocchi - what if someone walks in?” he asked nervously, and Kuroko looked at him, his face tilted slightly.

“We’ll just have to be quick.”

_Oh._

Kise bit back a cry as he felt Kuroko wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, which had somehow made it’s way out of his shorts and into his friends mouth which, on reflection, wasn’t a bad situation to be in at all. A small whimper escaped his lips as he felt Kuroko slide down his shaft, and he bit down on his bottom lip. The last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves, certainly before they were finished! Kise looked down to see a head of blue hair bobbing in his lap, and he felt a miracle happen as he got even harder. I won’t have to worry about taking too long if this continues, he thought desperately as he gripped onto the slats on the bench and began to rock gently along with Kuroko’s movements.

“Ah, Kurokocchi, I don’t... I don’t think I can last much longer,” he gasped as they sped up. Sweat ran down the back of his neck and made him shiver, and it was just beginning to become uncomfortable when he felt strong fingers cup his balls. With a red-hot rush, everything seemed to slow down and as he reached out to grab a fistfull of soft, spiky hair he came with almost terrifying force, his muscles clenching in time with each spurt that seemed to empty him completely.

The next few seconds felt like they lasted forever, until finally the endorphins started fading, and Kise realised that he had cramp in one leg and his fingers were sore from grasping hold of the bench. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, and Kuroko was looking up at him, still on the floor, with a small smile on his face.

“Come on then,” Kuroko said as he got up. “We need to clean up before we go out.”

_Damn!_

Kise fell back onto the bench. “I don’t think I can stand,” he muttered as he flung an arm across his face. He was just trying to think of a suitable excuse not to have to play when his thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on his forehead. He tilted his head back to see Kuroko looking at him, upside down as he stood behind him.

“Come on, you can’t pull out now,” Kuroko said. “If you play I’ll let you get your own back later.”

Kise looked up and grinned at the innocent look on his friends face.

“Now that’s worth losing a game for.”


End file.
